Darkwatch
by Perseus12
Summary: A young man died in our world, but the One-Above-All had plans for him as she gives a second chance into the world of Young Justice/Justice League/Marvel to fix it. OC x Harem.
1. Bio info and Prologue

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Young Justice_ or _Marvel_ or other crossovers.

-x X x-

Character profile:

 **Richard Trygane**

 **Alias:** Ryzer

 **Former name:** Richard Goldsmith

 **Reaction:**

Hostile – Goldsmith Family, Goldsmith Conglomerate, Justice League, Avengers, Strategic Homeland Intervention Enforcement and Logistics Division/SHIELD, HYDRA, Brotherhood of Mutants, Purifiers, Thanos, Darkseid, The Light, Advance Idea Mechanics/AIM, Oscorp, Ten Rings, LexCorp, Watchdogs, Doctor Doom, Grandmaster of Sakaar, Hammer Industries, Aryan Brotherhood, Intergang, Wayne Enterprises, Cult of Kobra, National Scientific Welfare Foundation/NSWF, Project at Eden's Gate/Peggies, Shadaloo, Howard Connection, Kokuren, Trigon, The Reach, Hierarchy of International Vengeance and Extermination/HIVE, Church of Blood, Globo Gym, Mutant Gang, Columbian Scorpions, Jamaican Voodoo Posse, Queen Industries, Defenders of Man, Nogawa Company, Tomikura Family, Zenkou Relief Laboratory, Kaiba Corporation, Omni Consumer Product/OCP, Atlantean purists, Mid Bio Informatics/MBI (under Minaka Hiroto), New Founding Fathers of America, Trident Foundation, Hand Ninja Clan, Nuke Cult, Joker Clan, League of Evil Gentlemen Intent on Obliterating Nations/LEGION, Deepthroat, Sinistro Corps, Norsefire Party, St. Pierre Bakery

Friendly – Uncle Walker Goldsmith, Goldsmith Brewery, Kingdom of Wakanda, Kingdom of Kaznia, Kingdom of Symkaria, Kingdom of Markovia, United Nations, X-Men, Inhumans, Hope County Resistance, Mikihara Gang, Doji Group Industries, Bailan, Los Angeles Police Department, Average Joes, Yautja/Predators, Kitazawa Family, Kagami Family, Heartfilia Konzern, One-Above-All, Henry Hayes the President of the United States, UN Secretary General Seo Hye-rim, Galacta, Fantastic Four, Nakahara Trading Company, Bryan Mills, New Genesis, Amazons of Themyscira, Star Sapphire Corps, Kanemitsu Corporation, Wong Family, Harley Horde, Next Ultimate Defense Exports/NUDE, Arima Financial Combine, Royal Flush Gang, Pantasia Bakery, Mid Bio Informatics/MBI (under Sahashi Takami), Batwoman, Eight Wonder

 **Weapon:** Talon (katana)

 **Affiliation:**

Trygane Family

Darkwatch

Atlas Corporation

 **Former affiliation:**

Goldsmith Family

Goldsmith Conglomerate

Goldsmith Brewery

 **Allegiance:**

One-Above-All

Darkwatch

 **Occupation:**

Leader of the Darkwatch

CEO of Atlas Corporation

 **Mentor:** UncleWalker Goldsmith, Master Miyamoto, Calvin Bridges

 **Family:**

George Goldsmith – Father (former)

Helen Goldsmith – Mother (former)

Troy Goldsmith – Brother (former)

Walker Goldsmith – Uncle

Alexander Trygane – Adopted grandfather (decaese)

Mira Trygane – Adopted sister

Elfman Trygane – Adopted brother

Lisanna Trygane – Adopted sister

 **Hair color:**

Red-brown hair (former)

Silver hair (current)

 **Eye color:**

Brown eyes (former)

Purple eyes (current)

 **Outfit:** Black helmet and armor with black cape (Think the male version of Apollyon's armor from _For Honor_ )

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **-x Prologue x-**

 **New York City**

Richard Goldsmith was a neglected son of rich parents, Gregor Goldsmith, who is now a Congressman and Helen Goldsmith, who owns the largest company, Goldsmith Conglomerate, in New York, nephew of a Mafia Boss Walker Goldsmith who owns Goldsmith Brewery and loves Richard since his parents concentrated his brother, and finally brother to the spoiled and arrogant: Troy Goldsmith. He tried to get attention of his parents, but they're always concentrating, favorating, fuzzing and spoiling his brother who has high grades in school which Troy cheated or bribe the teachers including the principal which in truth Richard was the top of the class, sometimes Troy had sex or rape with other girls who has boyfriends, sometimes he buys drugs from drug dealers which he bribe/blackmail the police, sometimes drinking alcohol while driving in road with speed, sometimes gambling at the local casinos and losing all the money he spent which he got away from trouble of his parents.

He was raised by kind old couple: Sergio Mandigo and Milagros 'Mila' Mandigo, he calls them grandpa and grandma, the maids, the butlers, and his uncle. Richard loves cooking, writing fanfiction stories from his imagination, he loves reading books, comics, mangas, he loves assembling Gundam and Macross models, he loves playing computer games, and he loves going to Japan where anime conventions takes place which he find fascinating. His uncle brought him to the Goldsmith Brewery, his uncle taught him how to run business and finally respect your employees with care as a family which he'll remember it. He gave the family secret formula of the brewery to his nephew since his brother (Gregor) wasn't interests.

Richard is a kind, passionate, and caring person for helping poor and homeless people, he donated his own money to the victims from typhoon and honest orphanages which his brother (Troy) tells him 'waste of money' which he never cares. His lovely girlfriend, Flay Allster, cheated him to his brother which shatters and broke his heart. He sees the people that raise him as a true family. He had ENOUGH of his parents' favoritism at the birthday party they announces that Troy will manage their family business, so he decided to pack his belongings to ran away and he wrote letters to the people that love him to goodbye then he left. He saw an elderly man was about to be smashed by a large truck as he push him at the side of the road, Richard got smashed while he lied down on the ground as the life of his eyes were gone and he died in car/truck accident at age 15.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Realm of Existance**

Standing there was a female light figure being, but in this reality this being is the **One-Above-All** , the Creator of All Life and God of Multiverse. Her body figure is feminine. The One-Above-All was sadden of the boy's sudden death, she's been watching him for some time now and felt sorry for the poor boy that his own parents spoiling his bratty and arrogant attitude of a brother.

"Young Richard, you truly are a child of pure and a heart of gold. You risk your life to save another life. Therefore, I will give you a second chance in life and this time I hope you can find real happiness." A female light figure said while hold a gentle sphere soul in its feminine hands as she sent the soul towards a dimensional portal.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Trygane Manor** (Think Wayne Manor from _The Batman 2004 series_ ) **, Los Angeles**

Two people can be seen on the backyard of the manor. One who was sitting on a chair is 57-year old Alexander 'Alex' Trygane (Think the appearance of Hansford Rowe), who was a CEO of Atlas Corporation and the man standing beside him his 47-year old butler name Calvin Bridges (Think the appearnce of James Avery). They look at sky as the stars shines bright.

"It's a beautiful night isn't, Calvin?" Alex asked his butler as he drink his tea while Calvin nodded at him before answering.

"Aye, it is, sir." Calvin replied to his employer and friend. This was all they could say as they heard crying from an infant child through their hearing. They've look around the yard while they keep searching of its origin, Alex found the infant first as he approach and pick up a crying silver-haired baby while he tried to rocking him to calm him down.

"Sir!" His butler shouted as Old Alex replied back. "I'm here, Calvin!" Calvin run to him fast and he was shocked of his eyes.

*Crying!* A young baby was crying his eyes out into the night. That is until his opened his eyes to see two people. The baby immediately stopped crying when seeing two people appear in front of him.

"What's this baby doing here?" The Afro-American butler looked over to his employer, who shook his head and stated he didn't know. The baby giggled and moved its arm forward, catching Alex's attention. It seems the child wanted him. "The child seems to want you to hold him, thinking you're its parent."

"I'm to old for being father, but being a grandfather is fine with me. Well, I don't see the harm it's just a baby. Come here. . . uhhh, what's this a letter?" He still holds the silver-haired baby and he found a letter as he began to read it. "It says here, _'Please look after Richard. He has been through a lot.'_ "

"Richard, that's a nice name and I like it." Calvin chuckled out.

"G-G-Gwanfa." Baby Richard said to Alexander, which shocked them both. Calvin chuckles the baby's first word to his emplyer calling him grandpa. "Cawfin." Now the old CEO was laughing at his butler friend. Alexander lifted little Richard up with his shoulder and brought him closer to his face. Baby Richard hugged his neck and kept repeating. "Gwanfa." Until he fell asleep. The Head of Trygane Family began to smile.

"Calvin, I've decided to adopt this child as my grandson and heir to Atlas Corporation." Alexander stated towards his butler who looked shocked until he started to smile on his own. "I'm sure he'll be happy with you, sir. I sense that heavens above sent this child to us with good blessing." Both looked at the sleeping Richard and Alexander said one thing.

"Welcome to our family, Richard Trygane."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Realm of Existance**

The One-Above-All smile as Richard finally had a chance of a new life and a family that he'll cherish it.

Richard Goldsmith may have ended, but Richard Trygane has just begun.

"Your journey has just begun, young Richard."

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue update new chapter.


	2. Omake

**Omake: (Chibi) Superman** vs. **Lex Luthor**

Heavy metal music plays. The bell rings. Superman tears off his blue robe, showing off his extremely large, muscular body, and Superman costume. Lex Luthor rips off his own green robe, underneath which he is wearing a business suit. He tears off the business suit, also revealing an extremely large, muscular body, and Lex Battle Suit with a name etching on its chest 'Luthor'. The two dive at each other, screaming, until they collide. They wrestle and continue to wind up in twisted positions. They spin around and wind up wrestling with themselves. They realize this, and dive back at each other. Luthor sits on top of Superman, holding his foot

"Forget the Light! This is personal."

Luthor said as he takes off Superman's shoe and licks his foot slowly. Superman screams in agony. The two wrestle again. Superman sits on Luthor's chest and lifts up both of his fists pointing toward Luthor. The CEO of LexCorp grab them both. Superman use his heat vision and laser down to Luthor's name tag and erases the "Lu" in "Luthor", leaving "thor".

*Screams!* "Noooo! My name's... not... **Thor!** "

Luthor tackles Superman and the two wrestle once more before they stop. They began shouting each other.

"I don't like you!"

"I don't like you more!"

"I never liked you!"

"I a thousand times never liked you!"

"Alien Menace!"

"Bald Head!"

They struggle to push each other until both of their pants rip and fall down. Luthor's boxer with chibi Mercy on it. Superman's boxer with chibi Lois as well. The audience gasped including heroes/heroines and villains/villainess were shocking of what they've seen. Minute later, the audience laugh outloud at them. Lois and Mercy were embarassed as they cover their blushing faces. While Luthor and Superman look each other as they cover themselves embarassangly and they began running out the stadium.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake End**

 **A/N:** It reminds me of watching Spongebob Squarepants – Season 2 – Episode 30 - The Fry Cook Games.


	3. Prologue II

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Young Justice_ or _Marvel_ or other crossovers.

-x X x-

 _-"This is Galaxy Broadcasting System on live at the White House, where President Henry Hayes and the Senate officially granted citizenship to the reptilian humanoids called Lizardmen. . ."-_ (USA) Cat Grant said to the viewers while the president and Lizardman name Kroq-Gar shaking hands as the crowd of humans and Lizardmen outside cheered loudly.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"1st is Atlas Corporation, 2nd is LexCorp, 3rd is Stark Industries, 4th is Wayne Enterprise. . ."-_ (USA) Screen showed the ratings of other companies.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Tensions are rising as the stand-offbetween the Kingdom of Bialya and the Republic of Qurac still continues. . ."-_ (Middle East) Screen showed a map about two bordering countries and showing two images of two rulers of Rumaan Harjavti and Queen Bee.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Mirajane 'Mira' Trygane is still the sexiest model ever. . ."-_ (USA) Screen shown of Mira wearing white bikini doing sexy pose as she made wink to the camera with a Siberian tiger that roars outloud.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"The capital has fallen to the Muamban Rebel Fighters as President Unbaba fled the country. . ."-_ (Africa) Screen showing the armed Muamban rebels at the top of the palace while papers thrown out from the balcony as they raising their rifles and waving their flag in the air.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"The end is upon us! I shall lead you to the gate, for you are my children and I am your FATHER!"-_ (USA) Screen shown Joseph Seed as he preach his fanatical followers called Project at Eden's Gate as they cheer their Father inside the church.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Why you little!"-_ (USA) Screen shown yellow cartoonish fat man name Homer Simpson gripping Bart's throat then shaking him back and forth while the boy gagged and choking, failing his arms around.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Old Spice is the BEST THAT MAKES YOU MANLY!"-_ (USA) Screen shown Elfman Trygane doing commercial as he made pose of his muscles and abs which the ladies watching swoon.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Kaznia's economy began to rise up as the country catching up with other European countries. . ."-_ (Kaznia) Screen showed the ratings of Kaznia's economy.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Eight Wonder saves the hostages from armed robbers at the bank. . ."-_ (Japan) Screen shown of reporters asking the heroine while fans and crowds cheering her as lights of cameras picturing her.

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Light Nostrade won the election as Governor of California. . ."-_ (USA) The man of fifties with a mustauche waving the excited crowd as cheered him and chanting him loudly.

*Click, change channel*

 _-"OCP's shares has been drop low. . ."-_ (USA) Screen shown of OCP's rating gone down.

*Click, change channel*

- _"I assure you, people, that the Justice League will continue protect Earth from danger. . ."_ \- (USA) A muscular Caucasian male with vivid blue eyes and short black hair with a curl over his forehead. He wears a blue uniform with his famous red-and-yellow "S" shield on his chest, red trunks, a yellow belt, red boots and a red cape. He Superman, real name Kal-El and secret identity Clark Kent, the Last Kryptonian and founding member of the Justice League speaking to the reporters and jounalists.

*Click, changing channel*

- _"Gozaburo Kaiba, now former CEO of Kaiba Corporation, was arrested of crime doing illegal businesses with terrorist factions. . ."_ \- (Japan) Screen showed up dozens of Japanese police escorted a tall man, with gray hair and a mustache wearing a red business suit, a black tie, and a white inner long-sleeved dress shirt. Gozaburo was in handcuffed as he shouted while flashes of cameras was taking by reporters and angry mob carrying signs of 'Down with Kaiba' shouted angrily.

*Click, changing channel*

- _"Mid Bio Informatics was bought over by Atlas Corporation as Sahashi Takami, formerly Head Researcher now current CEO of the company and her predecessor Minaka Hiroto was send to Tokyo Metropolitan Matsuzawa Hospital of mental disability. . ."_ \- (Japan) Screen showed up of Sahashi on a podium making speeches about the company alignment to Atlas while Minaka was wearing straight jacket escorted by nurses and guards as he shouted insanely that "I'm not crazy!".

*Click, changing channel*

 _-"Richard Trygane, young CEO of Atlas Corporation, speaks up for pro-mutant rights. . ."-_ (USA) Screen showed of Richard on podium saying to humans and mutants as the audience cheered and clapped loudly.

*Click, screen turned off*

The young man rubbing his forehead in tiring from watching channels is Richard Trygane, formerly Richard Goldsmith, now CEO of most powerful Atlas Corporation.

Its been 18 years since he's been given a second chance to a new life to the world of Marvel/DC. He was happy to his new family, his adoptive grandfather Alexander Trygane, oh, how he love that old man which gives him smile of happiness like his previous life and he really missed his Uncle Walker. His grandfather was the owner and founder of Atlas Corporation from 1960s. His grandfather came from a line of aristocracy from Great Britain that move on America at 1870s to build a new life there, he joined in the United States Army during the Korean War, his grandfather was hero who risked his life saving his comrades from unexpected death, saving innocent civilians from North Korean soldiers, and got himself a Medal of Honor. During his time he dislike of how the White Americans treated badly to the Afro-Americans, he was a big supporter of Martin Luther King Jr's civil rights until his death. His grandfather treated his employees (from Whites, Afros, Asians, Native Americans and mutants) equally as a family which earn him good deeds to the public while some factors like the Ku Klux Klan didn't like his grandfather's doing dared to discredit him, but it was foiled by the police and the people that are given trialed to court, and he won the result.

Calvin Bridges was my grandfather's butler, chauffeur, a former Vietnam War veteran and a good friend, he became an uncle figure and he taught the art of combat and makes him understand what's happening to the real world which he prepare for the future. He makes jokes which Richard smile and laughed.

When he was alone, his grandfather brought three orphans to the mansion which he was shocked and recognize them, those three kids are the Strauss siblings: Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna from anime series of Fairy Tail. His reactions was happiness and joy that he finally had adopted siblings that he can play, he gonna be the big brother and he really love them very much.

Mirajane was very rude at the time wearing punk-gothic style like the anime, but when they began knowing each other, they really began their bonding as brothers and sisters. Her personality change into loving and caring lady who wanted to be a sexy super model.

Elfman was very shy and weak which he knows only cooking, but when Calvin and Richard train and motivate to become strong and becoming a REAL MAN to protect his family. He wanted to open his own gym where men and women can exercise their bodies and relief their stress.

Lastly little Lisanna was like Elfman as child who likes animals and likes studying which surprise him. She wanted to open an animal daycare center to rescue stray animals around them, brought them back to the center to clean them up and fed them with care, and finally adaption to owners who wanted a companion.

His new life was good, until tradegy struck that his adoptive grandfather died in heart attack. On the day of the funeral, he was only 15 years old, he was sadden including Calvin, his siblings, the employees, and grandfather's relatives came that day. But he observe of grandfather's relative with caution that some of them with greed who wanted to take advantage to take of his grandfather's hard work and he won't let that happen. He still remember that day of the will.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback**

 **-Two days later-**

 **Dinning room, Trygane Manor**

 _Alison Taylor, lawyer of Alexander Trygane, stating the will to the family members: his three adult niece and nephews: Lyle, Margaret, and Reuben; and his four adopted children: Richard, Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna including Calvin and some police officers standing guard. "I, Alexander Trygane, being sound mind and body. . ."_

 _"Yeah, right." Lyle Trygane mutters as he drinks wine. Richard and Mirajane rolled their eyes in annoyance while Elfman and Lisanna didn't know of what their uncle's thinking._

 _". . . do hereby decree to my wordly possessions to my living heirs follows."_

 _"Yes!" Lyle whispers as Richard, Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna just listen the attorney's statement while Calvin just clenched his fist in annoyance of his employer's arrogant spoiled nephew and he keep calm._

 _"To my nephew, Reuben, who never showed interests of anything other his own comfort. I leave 60,000 dollars, my easy chair, and my old antique store." Reuben just smile and said. "I always like that chair and that store."_

 _"You moron. Whose next?" Lyle mutters to his idiotic sibling and he asks the attorney calmly. Richard and his siblings like Uncle Reuben since he's a good person and playmate when their young._

 _"To my niece, Margaret, whose greed as rather by her vanity. I leave 88,000 dollars and one-full length mirror." Alison states as Margaret asks the female attorney. "And?"_

 _"I'm afraid that's it." The blonde attorney said while Lyle gasped in joy and said out loud. "Its mine, its mine!" He look at the ceiling like he's talking to his decease uncle in heaven. "Thank you, uncle, thank you."_

 _"How dare he?!" Margaret shouted in outrage._

 _"To my sniveling nephew, Lyle, who always been a numbskull. I leave only 130,000 dollars." Alison states while both Reuben and Margaret look at Lyle whose not happy as his face smile went down and asks the female attorney. "What?!"_

 _"That's right, Lyle, absolutely that's what I leave. Oh, its what it says." The attorney says the will and she point out of Alexander's will of testimony. Margaret asks Alison in question. "Wait a minute, who gets the manor and the fortune?!"_

 _"The Atlas Corporation?" Lyle asks her hysterically as she replied back. "I'm not finish reading will. To my dearest adopted grandchildren: Richard, Mirajane, Elfman, and little Lisanna, who always makes me smile and happy of my life. I now leave all the fortune and manor to you. To Richard, I now announce you as my heir and CEO of Atlas Corporation. To my good friend, Calvin Bridges, please watch them for me. Make me proud, Richie." Mira, Elfman, and Lisanna smile to their big brother including Calvin while adults, except Reuben whose happy for his nephew, were not happy._

 _"Mister Trygane." Alison calls Richard looks at her as she shows the papers with a pen in her hand. "Here are the documents for you to sign."_

" _Why you little bastard!" Lyle stands on the table, running towards to Richard, but he was tackled down by Calvin as he hold him down. The police cuffed him and escort him out, Margaret followed, and Reuben said to Richard with a smile. "Good luck, Richard." He wave farewell to Mirajane, Elfman, and Lisanna as he left the room. He began signing the document completely._

" _Congratulations, Mr. Richard Trygane, you are now CEO of Atlas Corporation." Alison compliment her new employer while his siblings made a group hug. He will continue of his grandfather's work and make him very proud that he swore._

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Flashback end**

 _Mister Trygane, sir._ A telephone communicator call up in his desk while Richard finishing his paperwork which gave sigh of tireness and its normal for him of becoming young CEO of a powerful company since his grandfather is a hardworker. He press the button of the telephone. "Yes, what is it?" He drank his energy drink to boost his muscles.

 _You have a call from Mister Ironforge, sir?_ He stopped drinking as he knows that person as he replied back from his assistant, Jules "Julie" Figueroa. "I'll take it from here, Julie." He take the handler from the telephone and speaking.

"This is Richard Trygane speaking." He spoke calmy as the caller replied back.

 _Your armor is finished, Mr. Trygane._ Richard just smiled in satisfaction as he said to the speaker back. "I'm on my way to get it, Hephaestus, Greek God of Fire, Metalworking, Stone masonry, Forges, the Art of Sculpture and Blacksmiths." He put it down back as he stood up from his desk and walk straight the mirror.

"Would you like me to escort you, Richard-sama?" A female Japanese accent as Richard look at the corner of his office. Akitsu, a Sekirei of Ice, she has short, light brown hair and her face is kept in a blank, depressed expression. Her clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended. The cut out for her head was lined with black fabric and was larger then the standard cutout for her head, it was wider, allowing some of Akitsu's shoulders to be seen and then going down in a very low V cut that showed off nearly a third of her breasts and stopped at her upper stomach. A black obi with a bow in the front held the shirt tightly against her body. She had chains in her ensemble, which was used to bind her clothes together above her breasts, while the other set looped around her neck and then went down between her cleavage. She has crimson Sekirei mark adorning her forehead.

During his busness trip on Japan, Richard found her half-naked and he didn't seeing a Sekirei being abandoned as he takes her as her Ashikabi. Akitsu felt happiness in her heart when she said her prayer to her Ashikabi and she just kissed him straight which Richard took that surprised as he accept it as well. He vow that he'll treat her as person not a servant which he dislike it.

"Akitsu, how many times do I tell you that not to call me –sama suffix on me." Richard said with a smile while the Ice Sekirei blushed as she smile. "Let's go to Hephaestus' forge, Akitsu."

"Of course, Richard." Both of them walked straight at the mirror which magic runes activates as they began passed through it.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue update new chapter.


	4. Omake II

**Omake: Batman Ninja: Aftermath**

 **Mount Fuji, Feudal Japan**

After the fierce and intense battle between Bat Family along with Bat Clan and Gotham villains: Gorilla Grodd, Joker, Deathstroke, Poison Ivy, Penguin, and Harley. Batman won a victory over the villains while he and the Bat Family made farewell to the Bat Clan as they use Quake Engine time machine to return back to the present of Gotham City.

Unknown to them, far away from the battlefield they were observed by a female ninja name Goryu. She turned around, leaping the trees, dashing fast through and she landed calmly on the castle courtyard as she kneel in front.

"Report, Goryu." A British accent of a white teenage boy as he drink his herbal tea relaxing.

"Hai (Yes), Richard-sama! As you predicted, the man called Batman along the Bat Family and the upstart warlords have left." She lifted her head as she looks her master. The figure came out of the room, this white-haired man is Richard Trygane who also got himself trapped on the past of Japan, for two years he kept hidden from the Gotham warlords who still fighting each other's throats while he built himself an army as he got a new ambition to conquer all the land and becoming Shogun of Japan. He wore a black armor with strapping a katana on his waist and a black cape flowing behind him. He holds a helmet beside him while he look his kunoichi with a smile on his face as Goryu's cheeks turned red she look away, she felt the gentle touched of her lord on her cheek.

"You have done well, Goryu." Richard said in approvement as the black kunoichi replied back. "I live to serve you, milord."

Richard just smile as he look at the horizon of the sun and he put his helmet on his head. ( **A/N:** Think the samurai helmet of Apollyon.) Goryu passing a gunbai to her lord as Richard received it and he raise on the air then point the direction. Camera zoom out as it shows **Tenchijo Castle** with the skull symbol of Trygane Clan on the front of the castle moving along with hundreds of thousands of black armored armies of Samurais and Ashigarus carrying the white scull banners of the Trygane Clan marching.

"Now Batman and Gotham Criminals are gone. Now it is time for Trygane Clan to conquer Japan." Richard said it outloud as he laughed along with his siblings: Mirajane, Elfman and Lisanna wearing their individual armors as they're commencing their war of conquest on Japan.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Omake End**

 **A/N:** Tenchijo Castleis the moving castle of Ark from _**SD Gundam Force**_ TV series.


	5. Rise of Ryzer

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Young Justice_ or _Marvel_ or other crossovers.

-x X x-

 **Hephaestus' Forging**

Located in the realm of the Greek Gods of Olympus, deep within a chamber where the heat was more intense than the fire under a cauldron, one of the Gods was busy at his work. Pounding away with his hammer, Hephaestus was creating his newest masterpiece. As he worked, one of his associates entered his domain, wearing a black tuxedo suit with pin 'A' symbol of Atlas Corporation. He had silver hair and purple eyes, and he was very happy at the moment. This was Richard Trygane, CEO of Atlas Corporation and leader of newly-organization Darkwatch. Walking over to his ally and friend with determination in his stride, the young silver-haired CEO came up to Hephaestus and he was in good mood.

He was accompanied a lady wearing clothes consist of a top that was a white shirt with long, flowing sleeves in a similar make to a kimono, but that was where the similarities ended, she is Akitsu the Ice Sekirei.

"So Hephaestus, is _it_ ready?" Richard asks the Blacksmith God as he pounding and turned around facing then he smile.

"Yes, it is ready, Mr. Trygane." Hephaestus said which Richard chuckles him. "Hephaestus, call me Richard and Mister Trygane sounds too old for me like my grandfather."

"Your grandfather was a great man, Richard, and I respect him." You see his grandfather, Alexander Trygane, was one of Hephaestus' customers who made the design of a gigantic halberd which his grandfather love it and he couldn't weild the weapon instead he put it on the wall as a decoration show. ( **A/N:** Think of Rory's halberd from _**Gate: Thus the JSDF Fought There!**_ )

"Yes, he is." He replied back as Hephaestus wave his hand to his two mechanized daughters, Gold and Silver, to fetch his creation. ( **A/N:** Gold and Silver are the characters from _**Class of the Titans**_ ) Minutes later, both of them carrying it with a red clothe covering it. Richard himself approach it as his hands holding the cloth and remove it which widen his eyes of astonishment, standing there was a black armor. ( **A/N:** Think the male version armor of Apollyon from _**For Honor**_ )

"You are to be credit, Hephaestus, this is armor you made is PERFECT!" Richard said with admiration and respect to the blacksmith god.

"Thank you for your gratitude, Richard." The Greek God of Forging smile.

"What's our next move, Richard?" Akitsu asks her Ashikabi which Richard smile to her while Akitsu's cheeks turbed red which she heard teasing words of Gold and Silver as he remove his tuxedo as it falls down of the ground and he took pieces of the black armor one-by-one to wear it.

"The time has come for the Darkwatch to rise up and reveal themselves to the world." As he wear the helmet on his head and turned around to face them. "You will call me RYZER!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** Sorry if its short chapter, but I'll continue update new chapter.


	6. Interlude: No Escape from Prison Planet

**Disclaimer:** I do not own _Young Justice_ or _Marvel_ or other crossovers.

 **-x X x-**

In the edge of space, a large ship came out of hyperspace. **ACS Cassandra (Atlas Corporate Ship)**. This is Alctraz-class Prisonship (Chaos Soulcage-class Slaveship from _**Warhammer 40k**_ ) made by Space Division of Atlas Corporation to transporting criminals, psycopaths, slavers, terrorists, gangsters, killers, murderers, humantraffickers, blackmailers, scammers, illegal recruiters, corrupt businessmen, corrupt politicians, hypnotisers, idiotic philosphers, drug dealers, arms dealers, smugglers, illegal doctors, deliquients, pirates and other types of criminality from Earth that are now headed to Altas-controlled Lobnoss Star System where they send most and worst prisoners there.

Inside the prison ship where prsioners resides on prison cells. By the hundreds of thousands, total 50,000 newly fresh prisoners (male and female) to the prison planet. Unable to escape since they don't know know how to pilot a space ship, they even tried to revolt and takeover the ship, but they got thwarted by Atlas guards and the leaders of the revolt were given harsh and deadly punishments of their miserable lives. However, some that didn't participate just stayed inside the cells without trouble, some of them felt guilty of their crimes back on Earth. You see these criminals come from different countries of USA, Japan, Russia, United Kingdom, Columbia, China, Taiwan, Nigeria, Mexico, South Africa, and other countries. The collaborators that information to Atlas Corporation are former/current agents of FBI, CIA, NSA, and other foreign agencies since they didn't like the current corruption within the governments and agencies running the systems, the laws, and the nations. The Justice League and the Avengers put the ordinary criminals in jail then escape freely in the city which they were abducted in the shadows without a trace by Atlas newly Abducting Division. The hero comminity tried to investigate the disappearance of lowly criminals

One of them is Bryan Mills, a former FBI agent, a part-time security, an ex-husband to his ex-wife, and a father to her daughter. Ever sincehe rescued his daughter from a slave buyer at Paris, he was recruited and hired by Richard Trygane as Head of Atlas Corporation Security Force and his leadership is outstanding job which he was given his own house to live and a German Sheperd dog that will accompany him. He even add his fellow former FBI agents to the security force since they need job and action in the real-life world.

The prison cells were open as prisoners came out from their cells as the guards shouted them outloud. "To the assembly room, maggots!" Male and female prisoners march in line. One of the prisoners, a Japanese man Tanba Gouzou grope the female prisoner's ass with sleazy smile on his face until. . .

*BAM!*

"Why you, ugly motherfucker! Come here!"

He got punched in the jaw by a terrorist name Vanessa Hammer very HARD as she jumped onto him and began beating him while the guards separates them as the prisoners kept marching to the assembly room. The prisoners from different nationalities were now assemble as a very LAGE man came in by accompanied by two females. The big man was Uighur, Uyghur nationality and Captain of ACS Cassandra, along with his assistances are Naomi Evans and Rieri Bishop as he began addressing the prisoners loudly.

"Hello you piles of shit and crap! You must be wondering, 'Where the fucked am I!', well look no closer as we heading to your _new home_! One you never escape. Only way to survive is either A: forms groups to survive or B: confess your sins. Unfortunately for you, the prisoners among you will be divided into two groups: Male and Female! One group heading to one place while the other heads to other place. Best part, the female group will be absolutely be fucked until they fall in love. Bad part, you males dick won't see it you pile of shit. So enjoy your last moment on this ship, BITCHES!"

As he finish his speech, the guards separates prisoners in two groups: male and female, some male prisoners resisted since they don't want their _bitches_ to be separated but they got electrified by guards' electric batons while the female prisoners gladly sigh in relief since they don't want males to tag along. Dozens of dropships contains the prisoners as they depart from Cassandra, the dropships splits to different planets: males to Planet Chimera and females to Planet Bukini.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Planet Chimera**

The male prisoners were standing outside of Atlas Chimera 40 ft. walled base. On the top of the base, Nicholas Ruvinsky, Russian nationality and Warden of Chimera, as he began addressing the prisoners.

"Prisoners, PRISONERS! I am your Warden Nicholas Ruvinsky, you have arrive at Planet Lobnass II! You have no doubts wondering what's to become of you? Where you be taken, and what you are to do there?! Some of you , perhaps, have even been hatching plots in your feeble brains of how will you escape the dreaded to which you have been placed! Rest assured, this walls were not meant to keep you, THIS walls were meant to keep you OUT! Yes, yes, the exposion of paradise has began! Go and sin no more!"

The male prisoners heard something from jungle. Then came a man prisoners' uniform with different designs and tribal tattooes as they ulalating and charging the newly prisoners. The prisoners scatters others running cowardly while others defend themselves from enemy attack.

"They're called the Outsiders! Enjoy your _new life_ on Chimera! Bwahahahahahaha~!"

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Planet Bukini**

Inside of Atlas Bukini 40 ft. walled base, where Lala Shangal, American nationality and Warden of Bukini, watching the screens as female prisoners were being chased by different female groups. A female prisoner got pinned down by female wearing feminine Native American dress from a group called Tiger Lilies as she rips the prisoner's uniform showing her bouncy breasts as she began 'ravaging', a female prisoner wearing amazon armor from a group called Xenas carrying the unconscious female prisoner on her arm heading back to the group's headquarters, and lastly on the beach a female prisoner was moaning as a female from Aphrodite Tribe thrusting her cock on the newly prisoner.

She felt something on her shoulder as she turned around seeing her lesbian lover and they went to their room with a sign of 'Do Not Disturb!' as they're doing their 'session'.

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Hentai villains:**

*Male*

Fujimi Toshikazu - Saimin Ryoujoku Gakuen

Teruo Sakuma (Bald guy with veil) - Helter Skelter  
Senzo Hatake (friendly looking guy with black-grey hair and closed eyes) - Helter Skelter  
Yamamoto (guy with thinning hair) - Helter Skelter  
Takeda (handsome guy next to Yamamoto) - Helter Skelter  
Satou (guy next to short old man and the only one not smiling) - Helter Skelter  
Hakudaku-san (Chucky rip-off) - Helter Skelter  
Tatsuya Kurose (silver haired gang leader) - Rin x Sen + Ran - Sem: Cross Mix  
Iwaki (blonde guy to the right of Kurose) - Rin x Sen + Ran - Sem: Cross Mix  
Ryou Tenzuka (guy who is the only one not evil)  
Kaji Tomoyuki (emotionless looking young man) - Rin x Sen + Ran - Sem: Cross Mix  
Zenkou Majima (fat old man) - Rin x Sen + Ran - Sem: Cross Mix  
Keizou Hirukawa (guy with thinning hair)  
Mantoku (handsome guy with glasses) - Helter Skelter  
Kenzou Tanomae - Blackmail II/Kyohaku II  
Sekine - Blackmail II/Kyohaku II  
Akira - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Ryuji - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Shinya - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Taku - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Yogi Miyake - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Yuuji Kijima (guy with shades and goatee) - Rin x Sen + Ran - Sem: Cross Mix  
Keizou Hirukawa - Rin x Sen + Ran - Sem: Cross Mix  
Igarashi Takuzou - Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!  
Kubozuka Kouya - Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!  
Komikado Yuzuru - Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!  
Kudou Kaname - Wanna. SpartanSex Spermax!

Shibuya Yuuichi - Kanojo ga Mimai ni Konai Wake  
Tomioka Tetsuo - Kanojo ga Mimai ni Konai Wake  
Yoyogi Kazuya - Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru  
Nakano Hayato - Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru  
Kamata Genji - Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru  
Sakurai Kiyoharu - Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru 2 -Jokyoushi Tsuma: Marika no Baai-  
Takabe Torao - Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru 2 -Jokyoushi Tsuma: Marika no Baai-  
Yamashina Saburou - Soredemo Tsuma o Aishiteru 2 -Jokyoushi Tsuma: Marika no Baai-  
Toya TSUGE - Kyouhaku 2 The Animation: Kizu ni Saku Hana Senketsu no Kurenai  
Abukuma - Kyouhaku 2 The Animation: Kizu ni Saku Hana Senketsu no Kurenai  
Sasayama - Kyouhaku 2 The Animation: Kizu ni Saku Hana Senketsu no Kurenai  
Hato - Kyouhaku 3 ~Haruka ni Hibiku Hikari to Kage no Uta~  
Keisuke Yamano - Kyouhaku 3 ~Haruka ni Hibiku Hikari to Kage no Uta~  
Kenzou Tanomae - Kyouhaku 3 ~Haruka ni Hibiku Hikari to Kage no Uta~  
Ryuuji Kagami - Kyouhaku 3 ~Haruka ni Hibiku Hikari to Kage no Uta~  
Shoutarou Miyamoto - Kyouhaku 3 ~Haruka ni Hibiku Hikari to Kage no Uta~  
Tetsuya Oda - Kyouhaku 3 ~Haruka ni Hibiku Hikari to Kage no Uta~  
Tanba Gouzou - Tsuma Netori: Ryoujoku Rinne  
Yasuno - Tsuma Netori: Ryoujoku Rinne

Kazuya Shinohara - Unsweet: Netorare Ochita Onna-tachi  
Donny Bogan - Kangoku Senkan  
Souji Wakasa - Shiiku x Kanojo: Tenshi no Kousoku-hen

Genki Tomimatsu - Desperate Carnal Housewives/Hitozuma Ryojoku

Shigezo Kawamura - Desperate Carnal Housewives/Hitozuma Ryojoku

*Female*

Aya Yuki - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Yumiko Miyazaki - Blackmail/Kyohaku  
Sumire Nariwa - Dark Future/Kurai Mirai/Crime Rhyme  
Ayane Sagara - Flashback Game

Vanessa Hammer - Injuu vs. Onna/Spy of Darkness

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **Chimera male prisoners groups:**

-Kings

-House of Greed

-Holy Rape Legion

-Death Squad

-Outsiders

 **Bukini female prisoners groups:**

-Tiger Lilies

-Xenas

-Aphrodite Tribe

-Valkyries

-Jungle Girls

 **XXXXXXXXXX**

 **A/N:** I'll continue the next chapter.


End file.
